


I'd Rather Drown in You

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Declarations Of Love, Drowning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam can't swim. Blake doesn't know this. Teasing gets dangerous, but it all works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Drown in You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon on tumblr and I had to write it! 
> 
> P.S. I was an EMT for tears and the first things you check are your ABC's. (Airway, Breathing, Circulation aka their pulse) and this is what Blake is doing to check on Adam.

In hindsight, Adam knew it wasn't Blake's fault. But, fuck if Blake didn't spend a long time blaming himself for something that he couldn't have known.

Adam had the stereotypical Hollywood mansion. Complete with way too many rooms, a massive back yard and a fancy swimming pool. There were just certain things that were expected when you were rich in LA. Adam enjoyed the pool for his friends who visited, and in his younger days he had loved watching the backyard full of models in bikinis moving around his backyard and enjoying the pool.

So he had never considered the possibility that his secret could be in danger. It wasn't that he was ashamed that he couldn't swim. He had just never bothered learning, and was too skinny to float well enough on his own.

When they had decided to hold a more intimate party for the cast and crew from The Voice, Adam hadn't even hesitated to off up his house for everyone to gather and enjoy a warm summer day. He'd hired some caterers for the food, and made sure to include an open bar and bartender, and had his assistant make certain everything was clean and ready in time for the party.

The afternoon had been a success with crew, producers, team members and the coaches enjoying a break from the hectic storm the show could bring. After a few hours it had just dwindled down to Blake, Christina, Pharrell, and Adam as they halfheartedly fought over who would win and discussed how their teams were doing. Despite the rivalry of wanting to win, the coaches honestly did want all of their artists to succeed.

As the afternoon got hotter, Pharrell and Christina had decided to change into swim suits and enjoy Adam's massive pool. Blake had left his shorts and tshirt on, stating that he needed to be more sober in order to not drown and they had all laughed at how true that was. Adam didn't bother clarifying why he didn't want to swim, even though he hadn't drunk enough to be in danger in the pool. As much as he loved and trusted his friends, he didn't want to admit he owned a pool he couldn't even use because he couldn't swim.

As he and Blake joked around more, Christina and Pharrell eventually tired of swimming and went inside to shower the chlorine from their bodies and change into dry clothing before leaving for the night. As afternoon moved to dusk, Adam and Blake spent more time talking as the moved to walk around the backyard and pool just enjoying each other's company.

Somehow Blake had turned their conversation into more flirting banter as they had grown more flirty in private over the past few months. Adam hoped it was a sign that they were finally going to stop playing bromance, and move into something that had a little more love, dating, and a lot more sex.

"All I'm saying is I bet you'd look pretty good was wet. All stereotypical model in a wet white tshirt and boxers, just like the magazines." Adam laughed at how obvious Blake was getting in his desire to see more of Adam's body.

"Well, good luck with that Big Country. Maybe someday I'll let you see how well I could pull of that look," Adam replied with a wink and a small nudge at Blake's side.

"Hmm. I think I've rather see it now," and before Adam knew what was happening he found himself being pushed backwards into the pool fully clothed and scared out of his mind. His body thrashed in the water and he felt suffocated between his clothes weighing him down and the insistent panic of fear letting him know he could die.

As he thrashed around bit at first, Blake laughed at the show he thought Adam was putting on in surprise at being pushed in the water, until he noticed Adam had stopped moving and begun sinking to the bottom of the pool. Unsure whether it was still part of the game, Blake got angry and yelled at Adam.

"Haha. Very fucking funny Adam. I'm sorry I pushed you. Not get back out and I'll apologize, okay?"

When Adam continued to stay under the water, Blake started to worry that something had gone wrong. He quickly shoved off his shoes and threw his phone on the ground before jumping in after Adam. He quickly moved to grab a lifeless Adam in his arms and pull him back to the surface. 

As he tried to push Adam over the side to safety, he found Christina and Pharrell reaching to help grasp Adam from his hands and place him on the concrete around the pool. His arms no longer weighted down, he hoisted himself up and onto the concrete to help Adam.

He still remembered the basics of first aid he had taken with his CPR course he had taken a few years ago and quickly moved to check Adam's airway. Nothing seemed to be blocking it, but he knew that Adam had to have water in his lungs from even that short period of unconsciousness.when he checked to see if Adam was breathing, he felt his own breath stop when he couldn't see or hear any signs of Adam's breath. Luckily he could still feel Adam's pulse under his fingers when he placed them on his neck.

He tried his best to be level headed as his heart beat heavily in his chest at the fear of losing Adam. He ordered Christina to call 911 and had Pharrell help him get ready to move Adam into recovery position. He breathed into Adam's mouth with steady breaths, watching for the rise in his chest letting him know it was going in. After a minute that felt like a life time, Adam began coughing up water and bile as Blake and Pharrell moved him on his side to helped him keep breathing and not choke again as he regurgitated the water from his lungs.

Shortly after, Blake found himself being pushed aside as the paramedics moved to better check over Adam and help him. Despite the danger he had just been in, Adam was insistent and stubborn about going to the hospital. Even amidst Blake's worried and angry threats, Pharrell's gentle urging and Christina's puppy dog eyes, Adam quickly signed the medical release and the paramedics, with no other choice, left.

"Please. Adam. Ya need to go to the hospital. You almost died," Blake urged as he shook with fear and anger both at himself and Adam.

"I'm fine Shelton. I'm a bit tired and queasy, but fuck if I'm going to go to a hospital and have tabloids all over me for something that's fine now. I didn't die and I'll be okay."

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Pharrell asked in his zen tone, and Adam had never been more grateful for the stress free attitude he exuded from his being.

"No, guys. Thanks. Seriously. But I kinda want to forget this ever happened, and I told you I'm okay. You guys can go home and I promise I'll see you tomorrow as good as new." With that he dismissed his friends with a quick hug and headed inside to quietly have a freak out and meltdown of embarrassment over almost dying of something so dumb.

He hadn't counted on the giant man following him inside and catching him crying on the couch in shame and fear. He found himself being wrapped in huge arms and pulled into a familiar lap. Unable to stop, he wrapped his arms around Blake and sobbed into Blake neck until he couldn't cry anymore.

Once he finally quieted, he realized that Blake had been crying as well, and caught up with the stream of words that Blake continued to say as he held Adam tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know." He broke for a sobbing breath as he shook with fear and left over adrenaline. "I didn't know, and all I could see was you dying and I would never have gotten to tell you how much I really love you and care. I couldn't imagine my life without you and you can't leave me that way. I need you Adam. I need you. God I love you so much. You're everything to me."

Adam stopped Blake's dialogue with a soft kiss on his mouth as he tried to convey without words that he understood. He knew that Blake couldn't have known, and hadn't meant to put him in danger. He tried to let the kiss show Blake how forgiven he was.

"It's okay Blake. I'm going to be okay. I promise. I love you too, and I promise we're going to get every moment we can together. It's okay love. We're going to be okay." Blake wrapped him even tighter and pulled him in for warn wet kisses, being careful not to push too much, knowing that Adam's lungs weren't going to be okay again for several days at least.

The pair sat there wrapped in each other's arms as they took comfort in being loved and loving in return, knowing each man was safe and in the arms of someone who would always do their best to protect the other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at heart4hawkeye should you desire.


End file.
